


Incentive

by whenyoudesertme (phrenk)



Category: Arashi (Band), Japanese Actor RPF, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Couch Sex, Marijuana, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-12
Updated: 2009-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phrenk/pseuds/whenyoudesertme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiba's been experimenting and Sho loses his dignity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incentive

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anonymous meme and originally posted [here](http://akasakalovemeth.livejournal.com/1304.html?thread=256536#t256536). Reposted as myself [here](http://whenyoudesertme.livejournal.com/9676.html).

Sho walked in the dressing room to find Ohno and Nino spooning on the ratty couch, mumbling to each other incoherently. He spied the open tin on the floor and groaned, wishing they'd never told Aiba about the magical things known as "pot brownies". He locked the door behind him and went for his bag, hoping against hope that the cuddling stoners wouldn't realize he was there.

"SHO-CHAN!"

 _Dammit_ , Sho thought. He leaned over into view of Nino's glazed eyes and tried a patient smile.

"Yes, Nino?" Nino's hands were stroking through Ohno's hair and he peered up at Sho as if he were looking through a kaleidoscope.

"Sho-chan! We need your leg, our pillows went away." Sho spluttered and was about to protest with words, good logical words, but Ohno had finally cracked his eyes open and looked at Sho with pleading eyes and a pushed out lower lip and Sho's brain gave up the fight before it even began. Nino's hand emerged from Ohno's hair (causing a whimper of displeasure) and grabbed Sho's wrist. A few squirmy seconds later, Sho was being used to pillow both their heads and they were nearly purring with contentment. Sho gazed longingly at his bag and resigned himself to his position. At least he'd locked the door, the last time the pair had gotten into Aiba's stash they'd scarred two staff members for life, not to mention Matsujun had left permanent marks on Aiba when he found out who was to blame for his accidental ingestion of marijuana. (Aiba had confided to Sho later that it was completely worth it because as bendy as Matsujun was sober, he was three times that when high. Sho really wished Aiba would stop telling him these things.)

"Sho-chan, Sho-chan, Sho-chan..." Sho sighed and looked down at Nino. Nino was nuzzling his nose into Sho's thigh and making insistent noises, clearly demanding to be petted. Sho felt he had conceded enough for the day, honestly, he had three newspapers in his bag waiting to be read when he got home and this drugged out time of theirs would only end up in less sleep for Sho.

"No, Nino." Nino's eyes glared up at Sho and he growled threateningly. Usually this would cause Sho to rethink his defiance (Nino was _creative_ in his punishments) but he was hoping that the mellow high would let him escape unscathed. "I'm glad you two are comfortable but I have better things I could be doing with my time and I think being your pillow is enough." Sho averted his eyes from Ohno's sleepy face, knowing that he'd feel bad about complaining if he looked at it too long. How many times had Ohno let anyone in Arashi take a nap on his lap? Even Matsujun let himself sleep for five minutes sometimes, if Leader smiled up at him and patted his leg invitingly.

"You guys have half an hour and then I am going home. There are perfectly good pillows on the floor, where you must have thrown them, might I add. I will get them for you as I go. Other than that, you're on your own, there's nothing in it for me to stay." Nino made a disgruntled noise and tucked his face into Ohno's neck sulkily. Ohno pulled a hand up from beneath his body and put it on Sho's knee.

"Satoshi-kun, what are you..." Sho started, and then shrieked, as quietly as he could, when Ohno's hand made it to his crotch and _squeezed_. "Satoshi! What the hell are you doing?" Ohno's mouth looked like it couldn't decide between pouting and smiling.

"You said there was nothing in it for you, Sho-kun," Ohno mumbled contentedly. His hand was continuing its slow massage and Sho was too shocked to stop him. Nino had poked his head up to see what was happening and yelped delightedly when he grasped the situation.

"Oh-chan, you're a genius! Maybe he won't whine so much now. Of course, what he should really do is try one of Aiba-chan's brownies..." Sho managed to shake his head down at Nino emphatically. "... but let's just do this instead, since he's such an old stick in the mud." As Nino finished talking Sho came back to himself and swatted Ohno's hand away. Nino pinched him hard in the side and he jumped as far as he could with the weight on his leg, which wasn't far. In his distraction Ohno's hand regained its place and undid the button on Sho's jeans. Nino's right hand wormed its way around Sho's back and slid under his shirt, fingers poised threateningly, ready to pinch if necessary. Sho attempted one more time to remove Ohno's hand but Ohno tilted his head enough to be able to look him in the eye and shook his head.

"The door is locked, Sho-kun. You're with us now." Somewhere Sho knew that the door was locked from the inside, and that they couldn't force him to stay, even if his muscles _were_ made of air, but the majority of his brain didn't care as long as Ohno looked at him like that, and besides he knew what Ohno was really saying was that he was safe, that no one would come in and that Ohno and Nino would take care of him. Ohno's eyes held Sho's and Sho trusted him, and trusted Nino, and moved his hand off Ohno's to let him resume what he was doing. Ohno beamed up at him somewhat muzzily and Sho couldn't bring himself to regret his capitulation as Ohno tugged down his zipper. Nino, meanwhile, had squirmed a hand into Ohno's pants and was trying to drag them down one-handed. Finally he huffed and looked up at Sho blearily, and his right hand pinched Sho lightly.

"Can I have this back now or do you need more convincing, Sho-chan?" He looked so exasperated that Sho couldn't help ruffling his hair fondly and Nino leaned into it like a cat. Then he took his freed hand and shoved it into the couch, digging around until he came up with something with a triumphant noise.

"Tada! I knew we forgot this here, Oh-chan!" The bottle of lube was half-empty and Nino was brandishing it as if it was a trophy. His hand moved back and forth slowly and he seemed to get lost in it, watching the lube squelch around as he shifted the bottle this way and that. Sho's eyes had widened dramatically, not having realized this encounter was serious enough to warrant lubrication of ANYTHING and he fervently hoped that Nino would go with the ass currently pressed against his crotch and not try to break any new ground that day. (Sho's butt tightened warily nonetheless and only the rhythmic motion of Ohno's hand kept him from bolting.) Ohno slowly began tugging on Sho's jeans with his free hand, despite them being pinned by Sho's weight as well as both his and Nino's heads. He began to tug more insistently and the hand on Sho's cock stopped and joined the other. Sho was torn between being upset the friction was gone and smiling at Ohno's fruitless endeavor and then Nino, apparently having conquered his urge to watch the lube, did something in Ohno's pants that caused Ohno's attention to snap away from Sho and his jeans. Sho used the opportunity to put a forearm under their heads and pull his pants and briefs down to his knees with his other hand. Ohno was rocking his hips back and forth on the couch and Nino was mouthing at the back of his neck as his hand worked slowly in Ohno, opening him up.

"Take your pants off, Oh-chan," Nino murmured. "Slide them down, Oh-chan, take them off." Ohno whined, looking warm and lazy and disinclined to move. Nino crooked his fingers mercilessly and repeated, "Take them _off_ , and get on your stomach." Ohno pouted but complied, slowly, moving like he was submerged in water. "Sho-chan... Sho-chan, get on your side," Nino said. Sho looked down at Nino and then over to Ohno, whose mouth was open slightly as Nino continued stretching him, stroking his other hand down Ohno's back comfortingly and then again and again as if memorizing the shape, not stopping even while he slid his fingers out and wiped them on Ohno's ass. Sho watched, mesmerized, before Nino huffed and said, "SHO-CHAN!" and Sho's eyes flicked back to Ohno's open mouth and hurriedly turned on his side.

"Oh-chan..." Nino started, but then Ohno's eyes opened and he saw Sho's cock in front of him. He pushed up on his elbows slightly to get the right angle before licking tentatively at the head. Sho moaned hoarsely and threaded his fingers into Ohno's hair. Ohno took him into his mouth as Nino produced a condom ( _as if by magic_ , thought Sho hazily) and ripped open the package before putting it on. Nino's pants were shoved only halfway down his thighs and all of them were still wearing shirts. Sho felt so warm and filled with love for the two idiots with him on the couch all of a sudden and he pulled Nino's head up enough to be able to kiss him thoroughly. Nino pulled away sharply when Ohno dug fingers into his leg and Sho chuckled, pushing Nino back down to Ohno, who was pushing his hips into the couch impatiently. Nino lined himself up as Ohno pulled off Sho's cock with a lingering lick, taking him in hand instead even though the angle was awkward.

Nino pushed in slowly, looking like he was about fall asleep even though he was smiling and his hands were tense on Ohno's hips and the back of the couch. His eyes met Sho's and his smile increased and his hips snapped forward until he was as far in Ohno as he could get and Ohno's grip tightened on Sho's cock and Sho couldn't stop looking at Nino's dark eyes, clouded with pot and sex. The normal sharpness was replaced by a lazy warmth and Sho's cock jerked in Ohno's grasp. Nino started fucking Ohno slowly and Ohno jerked Sho off while mouthing at his balls sloppily. Sho left one hand in Ohno's hair and placed the other over the one Nino had on the couch, squeezing tightly as his hips started to twitch forward involuntarily. Nino turned his hand over and gripped Sho's warmly, not looking up from Ohno, who was sucking Sho's cock again in time to Nino's thrusts. Sho's spine locked up and his hips stuttered jumpily. He warned Ohno as best he could by tugging on his hair before coming into his mouth with a shout. Nino's hand clenched on Sho's and his hips sped up as Ohno swallowed, hand still lazily working Sho's softening cock as he pushed himself back against Nino's thrusts. Sho reached his hand out to Nino and stroked down one sweat-slicked arm as Nino's pumping got faster and faster. Sho's hand had reached Ohno's shoulderblades when Nino gave a last shuddering jerk and came, biting down hard on his lip and looking like he was about to pass out.

After a moment he pulled out gingerly and turned Ohno over, leaving Sho free to get down on his knees by the couch and kiss Ohno while Nino jerked him off. Ohno's mouth opened easily and his tongue moved wetly against Sho's, and Sho wished for a second he could get hard again because Ohno tasted like Sho's come and he was making low whimpers against Sho's mouth as Nino pushed him toward the edge. Finally Ohno's eyes opened wide before squeezing tightly shut and he gave a low groan into Sho's mouth as he came all over Nino's hand and his own stomach. Sho smiled against Ohno's slack lips and moved to kiss Ohno's cheek and then his forehead, tenderly stroking through Ohno's sweaty hair and trying to hold back all the mushy words he wanted to say, if only so Nino would have less to make fun of him for later. Nino collapsed behind Ohno and went back to his original position, this time with one leg thrown over Ohno. He was looking very content and Sho was glad his eyes were closed because he was sure he was looking at Nino with the sappiest look he'd ever given. (Nino knows that Sho is weak to him but Sho doesn't think he understands just how much Sho would do to make Nino look that happy. Sho would like to keep it that way for his own safety.)

Sho stood on shaky legs and retrieved a roll of paper towels that were on the floor near the pillows and spared a thought to wonder what the hell they'd been doing before they collapsed on the couch before deciding he didn't want to know. He cleaned Ohno's stomach and Nino's hand before remembering the condom. He heaved a sigh and looked up at the lethargic pair's zoned out faces and quickly gave up the idea that they would do it themselves. He reached his hands in and retrieved the condom while touching as little of his bandmates as possible. He saw Nino's mouth curve up evilly but apparently he was still too high to formulate a snarky comment and Sho was hugely thankful. (He thought for a second that maybe the pot brownies weren't so bad if they made Nino this pliant but then he remembered that he'd just been coerced into a threesome with two male bandmates in their dressing room on a couch he sat on every day. His leniency toward Aiba leaving magic brownies around like sex grenades vanished.)

Finally, with Ohno's pants pulled up and their spooning recommenced, Sho grabbed his water bottle from his bag and left it on the floor next to the couch with some painkillers. He then grabbed the discarded pillows and tucked them under one spiky orange head and one dark tousled head and resisted the urge to pet them as best he could. He grabbed the remaining pot brownies and took them with him to be thrown away when he got home and then left the room with one last fond glance toward the cuddlers on the couch, even as he prayed fervently that Nino wouldn't tell Aiba or Matsujun. (His only hope in that case was that maybe he could pass it off as a hallucination brought on by too many brownies, but he feared that his face would turn tomato red at the first mention and give him away. He had to listen to enough of Aiba's sex talk as it was without adding this to the conversation, and Matsujun would probably look like his childhood idol had just agreed to pose naked on television while endorsing fake designer accessories.)


End file.
